


Upon the Starless Shores of R'lyeh [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: due South
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, Horror, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Upon the Starless Shores of R'lyeh by akamine_chan.Summary: "They stop for the day, even though the sun is just starting to dip toward the horizon. It's late spring, and there's still more hours of darkness than light. Fraser sets up camp while Ray starts dinner by melting water for rehydrated stew. They burn a lot of calories out on the tundra, so it's important to eat a lot of high energy food. During the day they snack on Fraser's homemade pemmican. For dinner, there's the stew, dried fruit, and chocolate and peanut butter for dessert. Fraser drinks tea, Ray has his coffee and they drink lots of water to stay hydrated."
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Upon the Starless Shores of R'lyeh [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Upon the Starless Shores of R'lyeh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331982) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

Voice-only version:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iUhhErRe2Ta2E-vif3cWwnHXTdsWcR6D/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/utssor-by-akamine-chan-no-sfx)

Version with music and sound effects:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BzL1Cws304lPfxdDVRAJS6fdGTVDNLlS/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/utssor-by-akamine-chan-with-music)

**Music:** 0:08 "Finding Beauty in Broken Things" – Walt Thisney * 5:13 "Recalling" – Blear Moon * 12:32 "Anto" – Blear Moon * 15:10 "Chod" – Blear Moon * 21:16 "Laps" – Blear Moon * 24:26 "Great Expectations" – Kai Engel * 27:27 "Pill" – Blear Moon * 32:40 "finnaly lost" - Hinterheim

**Sound effects:**

\- Sled dogs barking, sled being pulled, and footsteps in snow sound effects are from Kyles via freesound.org. (Kyles has a lot of sound effects which are perfect for Arctic-adventure podfics!)  
\- Tent zipper sound effect is from elementals via freesound.org.  
\- Stone grinding noises are from DWO Boyle and Rooms_Boxes via freesound.org.  
\- Compass spinning, wind blowing, glass tapping, and creepy whispers were all recorded by yours truly. The compass was a fidget spinner, and the phrase I (rather clumsily) whispered was "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn."

Thank you to akamine_chan for writing this eldritch story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

Thanks also to Ride_Forever for recommending this and other due South fics to me for future audio projects!

**Author's Note:**

> It took me way too long to finish this one, mostly because my inner perfectionist decided to throw out half the editing work I'd done and take a completely different direction. Hopefully it paid off. Anyway, happy spooky season!


End file.
